Forbidden Love
by emoprinces16
Summary: In a world where homosexuality is still not excepted Logan and Kendall must hide their love for each other. To hide their love, they have both adopted fake girlfriends who know they are just a cover up. What happens when after a few years the cover plan starts to fall apart? xxKoganxx *M just to be safe, story better than the summary!*


**AN: This may seem confusing at first, but I swear it will be cleared up in a few chapters. Hope you enjoy, and please realize this is the first time I am writing Kogan, so pardon if it sucks.**

'A relationship based on lies is bound to crumble.'

That is what Logan was raised to believe and he believed said rule, that was until Kendall Knight walked into his life.

Logan had moved to Minnesota in the middle of third grade, meeting Kendall on the first day of the second semester of third grade. Him and Kendall became quick friends, something Logan loved since his greatest fear of moving was not being able to make friends.

Once Logan became friends with Kendall, which is when he met Kendall's other two best friends, Carlos and James. The four become quick friends and were inseparable since then.

Even though they were all extremely close, Logan could not help but feel a stronger need to be with Kendall than anyone else.

Maybe it was the way Kendall would smile at him, even when Kendall had no idea what the genius said.

Or maybe it was the way Kendall and Logan could spend hours and hours together and not get bored with each other.

Or maybe, just maybe it was the way Kendall would hold Logan when he was scared, whether it be from the crack of lightening outside or the way Kendall would hold Logan in his arms after a bully would say something rude to him.

They were in third grade and thought nothing of it, Kendall just thought he was being a good friend as he hugged Logan close to his chest and soothed him as the smaller boy would cry.

Whatever the reason, Logan had always felt a need to be with Kendall, Kendall feeling the same way.

Years of being friends turned into something more, without the boys even realizing what was happening.

One cold winter night the boys, fifteen at the time, were playing video games when Logan had actually won a game without Kendall making it so he won. Logan was overwhelmed with such happiness that he hugged Kendall while they were laying on the floor, Logan grinned as he looked at Kendall; seeing him smile back at him.

The two boys looked at each other for a moment before they leaned forward and their lips touched for a millimeter of a second. They sprang apart faster than a sniper could hit a target a few feet away, Logan jumping to his feet as Kendall sat up, they both stared at each other, worry etched on both of their faces as they just looked at each other.

"What the-"Kendall questioned.

"I am so sorry dude, I don't know why I did that." Logan muttered, his face flaming up before turning around and trying to bolt.

"Wait!" Kendall screamed, grabbing at Logan's leg making Logan trip and fall to the ground.

Logan stared at the tan carpet, completely embarrassed by this point.

"Logan, please look at me." Kendall slightly pleaded.

Logan closed his eyes before turning around and sitting up, facing Kendall straight on as he stared at the carpet again, guiding his fingers over the course carpet.

"Logan." Kendall pleaded again.

Logan's face flamed up again before he moved his brown eyes to meet the emerald green ones of Kendall, the boy he had fallen madly in love with over the six years he had known him. Logan saw a faint smile on the pale taller blonde's faint pink lips before scooting closer to him.

Logan stared at him hesitantly as Kendall smile grew slightly before he placed a hand on Logan's cheek, his face growing closer before Kendall's lips gently brushed Logan's, this kiss lasting only seconds longer before the two boys parted, lips hovering over each other's as their breaths colliding with each other's, ghosting across each other's face.

"I really like you." Logan whispered.

"I know." Kendall replied with a smirk before kissing Logan again.

The two parted before Logan whispered, shocked as he spoke, "How?"

Kendall chuckled before moving back to stare at Logan's face, sitting down in front of him as he grabbed Logan's hand before replying, with a smile on his pink lips, "I may not be a genius Logan, but I do pay attention."

"How long have you known?" Logan questioned, feeling his cheeks tint pink.

"A couple of years, but don't worry, I feel the same way." Kendall replied with a wink.

"Really?" Logan replied, perking up.

"I kissed you back didn't?" Kendall replied with a smirk.

"Guess so." Logan replied.

"You're so cute." Kendall replied with a smile before leaning forward and kissing Logan again.

"So, what did this mean?" Logan questioned hesitantly as they parted.

"I hope this means you will be my boyfriend." Kendall replied with a smile.

"Thought you were never ask." Logan replied with a smirk before kissing Kendall again, having a feeling he would never get sick of having this blonde's lips on his own.

**Okay, I had no clue I would introduce it this way, but guess I did! Okay, I know the beginning of this sucks, but I swear it will get WAY better as I continue the story!  
Reviews would be lovely! I want to know if I am portraying Kogan right.**

**Lots of love ~Danielle~**


End file.
